


Comfort In Another

by curiously_me



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsume and Toboe after they meet and what Tsume thinks of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Another

Tsume was on edge from the moment he saw the pup. He'd known, of course, that other wolves were in the city, but they stayed out of his way and they definitely weren't this young.

'This pup shouldn't be on his own,' Tsume thought, cursing his heart for wanting a pack so badly it hurt. 'He's too young to even be away from his mother.'

Toboe, as the pup had introduced himself with a huge grin on his face, was following Tsume through streets and alleyways. He probably hadn't even made a conscious decision to do so either; it was instinct for a young (abandoned?) pup to ally itself with a stronger, more capable adult.

The two were walking down a back-alley when Tsume first smelled, then saw, the she-bitch that'd alerted her human to Tsume's presence.

She stared at the two wolves, her blue eyes eerily frozen to them. Her master turned to see why she'd stopped and Tsume leapt upwards.

To be fair, he'd been on his own for so long, Tsume'd forgotten how to work with others and to watch their backs. He'd assumed the pup would follow.

But he didn't.

Tsume was about three rooftops away when he realized he was alone. He had a brief moment where he couldn't decide to go back or not. The pup's hopeful, honest eyes flashed through his head.

He was going back.

Toboe was standing, frozen in fear, before the bitch and her human. The hunter was holding his gun on the pup and Tsume's blood boiled at the sight.

The grey wolf jumped down, clawing the man's hand so he'd drop the gun, dodging the bitch's snapping jaws, and yelling at Toboe to snap him out of his stupor.

Toboe jumped upwards, having to spring from perch to perch to reach the rooftop, but he made it, Tsume followed. Tsume led the pup across rooftop after rooftop, running for nearly an hour before dropping back down to street level.

Somehow, and Tsume wasn't sure how, the pup had managed to keep up. He was nearly dead on his feet though, and going on instinct, Tsume moved to him.

"'m good," Toboe slurred, drunk with exhaustion.

Tsume snorted in response and pulled the pup into his arms, carrying his limp form towards his hideout.

After getting the pup settled in the bed, Tsume made sure they hadn't been followed. He'd covered their tracks well, and didn't think the drunk would be able to pick up the path anytime soon.

Tsume moved to the bed and lay down on the outside. He was facing Toboe and was only slightly shocked when the pup moved into his warmth, nearly purring in delight.

"Tsume," the pup whispered.

"Yeah, what?"

"Thanks for… you know, coming back for me. Nobody else has ever done that." Toboe confessed.

Tsume's heart felt heavy, but strangely, also complete.

"I won't leave you behind pup." He assured. "Now, go to sleep."

Toboe curled even closer to Tsume's chest, snuffling and shifting to get comfortable before falling asleep. Tsume watched the pup sleep for a long time before he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
